Play with Fire
by Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn
Summary: Kagome left the group a little over 3 years ago after seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo, again. Suddenly, she runs into Inuyasha as she leaves a market while still journeying for the Shikon shards! Songfic to the song 'Play with Fire' by Hilary Duff


**Hey there! Here is my new song fic! As I was listening to the song it just came to me and wouldn't leave me alone, so yeah. Here it is and please R&R at the end!**

**Play With Fire**

She was wearing a beautiful fighting kimono. It was dark blue with golden embroidery with a black obi. It ended just before he knees and there was slits that went up the sides to the middle of her thighs. On her feet were small dark blue slippers that matched. Her long black hair was up in a pony tail, though it still easily reached her butt. Her dark cerulean eyes widened with shock as she saw who was standing before her. His silver hair blew about in the slight breeze and his amber eyes also widened with shock. The red outfit he wore was still the same as she remembered, right down to the sword on his left hip. She had to admit, even after the hurt and the passing years, he still looked good. However, she was no longer attracted to him.

_**I can't believe it's really you  
Been so long, you look good**_

"K-Kagome…" he said, her name barely above a whisper.

Higurashi Kagome just nodded, barely, to indicate that she'd heard him.

"Where have you been?" he asked suddenly, anger starting to seep into his voice.

_**I hear you're doing really well  
Don't ask me, let me tell you**_

"You actually care to know this now?" she asked coolly.

She couldn't believe that he thought he could just jump right back into her life, not after they way he hurt her over and over. She was so over him.

"Of course!" he practically yelled.

She put a hand up.

"Inuyasha, Osuwari." she said calmly.

Inuyasha dropped to the ground painfully. Kagome couldn't help the small smile that came to her face.

"Let me tell you how I've been doing, since you left me." she said coolly as she got out of the hole.

_**How I've been since when you left  
Since you left me for dead**_

"I never left you! You're the one who left me!" he yelled, but the anger was dissipating slowly.

_He probably figures that I'll just forgive him, like all those times before, and come running back to him._ Kagome thoughts sadly.

"Oh? Then why would we _always_ have to stop as soon as you smelt Kikyō or saw her shinigami?" asked Kagome, "You always left us, me, vulnerable to attacks. How do you think it was that I got captured so many times?"

Inuyasha gaped at her.

_He probably thought that we never knew, baka._ she thought.

"However, I'm through with that crap, Inuyasha." said Kagome airily, as if she didn't care, which she didn't anymore, "I've gotten over you and your habits."

_I even learned how to say 'sit' without sitting you._ she thought inwardly.

_**Finally every tear has dried  
I've wiped you from my life**_

"What are you talking about? I know that you still love me Kagome." said Inuyasha, "Why else would you still be searching for the Shikon shards? After all, you did say that you'd let me make the wish once it was complete."

Kagome smiled sadly.

"Indeed, I did _say_ that but I did not promise, now did I?" she asked, "Besides, I am the Shikon Miko, it's my duty to find the Shikon shards and return the Shikon no Tama to its original state. If I'm lucky, once it's purified I'll make a wish and it will vanish, as it's supposed to."

Inuyasha stared at her.

"I-I know that you sill love me." he said quietly.

"Well, I used to, yes." admitted Kagome, "However, I finally opened my eyes, that time when I saw you with Kikyō, and I opened my ears to the truth behind you, Inuyasha."

_**Do you remember all the times you said you'd call me  
'Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me**_

Inuyasha was stunned.

"B-But Kagome! We need you!" he pleaded.

She raised her eyebrow in amusement. It was a trick that she'd picked up from Inuyasha's half brother.

"We? I don't see Sango-chan, or Miroku-sama, or Kirara, or Shippou-kun anywhere." she said, "Just you."

Inuyasha looked down for a moment, before he looked back up.

"I-I need you Kagome." he said quietly, "We can't find the Shikon shards by ourselves and I need you to come back. Nobody understands me like you do."

_**And now I hear you saying that you still adore me  
But if you think I'd ever get with you again  
Then you can just**_

Kagome shook her head, her black tresses shaking gently.

"No, you have Kikyō still. I know because she has not returned that part of my soul to me." said Kagome, "Besides, I have found somebody else that truly needs me for me. Not because I can sense the Shikon shards, or because I look like their past lover, but for me, as I am, as Kagome."_**  
**_

_**Love me, love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again**_

Inuyasha stared at Kagome.

"W-What are you talking about? Of course I need you for you! Nobody else is like you!" he pleaded.

Kagome scoffed softly.

"Inuyasha, you only need me because Kikyō cannot see the Shikon shards as I can." she said, "You'll have to _try_ to think of some other reason to make me return."

Burn into the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Kagome! What about Sango, or Miroku, or Shippou? Especially Shippou! They need you!" he said.

Kagome looked at him, hurt, betrayal, and sadness evident in her dark cerulean orbs. He nearly fell back in shock.

"I'm sure that Sango-chan misses me. I know that Miroku-sama is lonely, having only Sango-chan to grope." said Kagome, laughing a bit at the Miroku part, "And I know that Shippou-kun misses me. He was like a son to me. I'm sure even Kirara misses me as well. However, it's been just over 3 years. I'm sure that they've moved on by now, having accepted Kikyō and easily forgetting about me."

"That's not true!" said Inuyasha firmly.

Kagome looked at him.

"Prove it." she said.

(Burn into the sky)  
Love me, love me  
(Far into the sky)  
If you want me

Inuyasha stared at her.

"W-What?" he asked.

"I said, 'Prove it.'" she repeated, "And I no longer enjoy repeating myself."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, as if trying to figure out where the carefree, forgiving, fun loving, caring Kagome that he 'knew' went. Kagome bit back a laugh.

You never know just what you got  
'Til it's gone, you freak out

"What's happened to you Kagome? Why are you acting like this?" asked Inuyasha, "Did Naraku erase your memories of me?"

Kagome couldn't help and giggled.

"Sorry Inuyasha. That won't work this time. I changed, so get used to it." she said, "Oh wait, you probably won't since I'm still not convinced that I should return to the others and you and your pathetic undead priestess."

_**  
But I'm not falling for that game  
Boys like you never change**_

Inuyasha growled. Kagome laughed out right this time.

"See? You still prefer Kikyō over me." she said, "It's pretty obvious."

Inuyasha stopped growling.

"That's not true!" he said.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow again. She really loved this trick.

"Oh? Care to try to explain why you always put me down?" she asked, "Always made me feel that I wasn't good enough, for anything, let alone your love?"

_**  
You made me feel I wasn't enough  
Wasn't enough for your love**_

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head, his eyes were down cast.

"I didn't think so." she said.

He looked up at her then.

"Don't you see, Kagome, how much that was true though?" he asked her, "You were weak, unable to protect yourself…"

He stopped speaking as Kagome glared at him.

"I was none of those things and you know it, Inuyasha!" she hissed, "You were just always afraid that you were weak, or unable to protect others! It was you that was insecure about everything and you took it out on me!"

But it was insecurity that made you run  
It wasn't me

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. He could see the hurt and anger clearly in her eyes. However, he was now hurt and angered by her words and actions.

"Shut up wench!" he growled out.

To his surprise, rather than sitting him and stomping away, Kagome laughed harshly.

"Do you realize how much I _hate_ to be called anything other than my given name?" she bit back.

"What are you talking about? You never said anything about it! You just did what I asked!" he growled in return.

"Shut up and stop making excuses for not paying attention to others, Inuyasha." hissed Kagome.

Her dark cerulean eyes were now nearly as black as her hair. Her power was glowing just beneath her skin.

So don't you sit there trying to  
Give me more excuses

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in and out for a moment, calming her anger and allowing her powers to return to where she locked them when she didn't need them. She opened her eyes and they had returned to their dark cerulean color.

"Look, Inuyasha, I don't have time for this. I have places to go and Shikon shards to collect." she said calmly.

_**I don't have time for this  
I'm off to play in Houston**_

"You are not going anywhere without me, bitch." he bit out at her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and stared at him.

"Leave. I told you, I'm busy at the moment." she said, "Maybe next time I won't be so busy and we can debate this more."

"You are coming with me. I need you and that's final." said Inuyasha.

"I. Am. Busy." she said, sounding out each word as it's own sentence, "Leave. Me. Alone."

"You need to come with me. I'll make it up to you." said Inuyasha, switching tactics.

It didn't faze Kagome in the least. She'd figured that he'd have changed_ some_ after the just over 3 years since she'd seen him.

_**  
And I'm too busy with the millions things I'm doing  
You can't make up for what you've done  
But you still try to be the one**_

Kagome sighed as the wind rushed by quickly. She saw his silver hair fly about wildly. She knew that he was watching her black hair fly about, but she also knew that it wasn't as wild. She did after all, take pride in keeping clean.

"You can't make it up to me, Inuyasha." she said coolly, "You and I both know that."

Inuyasha looked at her with a gleam in his eyes that told her he was damn well going to try.

Love me, love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again

She looked at him for a moment before she turned from him, ready to just leave him behind.

"Hey! We're not done talking here!" he called to her.

She turned back to him.

"You haven't said anything that makes me want to return, Inuyasha. So, yes, I do believe we are done." she said, "Besides, you've made me late."

_**  
Burn into the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire**_

"Late? Late for what?" asked Inuyasha, clearly puzzled that Kagome would rather leave than rush back to his side.

"I was supposed to meet somebody after I finished at the market close to half an hour ago. I wouldn't be surprised if he came to see what was wrong." she said.

"He? Look, Kagome, you are not going to be meeting anybody, much less a guy. You are mine, now let's go." said Inuyasha, his patience with her starting to wear thin, finally.

Kagome cocked her eyebrow at him.

"And I suppose you are going to force me to come then?" she asked, clearly amused, "Because, I can assure you, that somebody won't be happy."

(Burn into the sky)  
Love me, love me  
(Far into the sky)  
If you want me

Inuyasha growled low.

"What now?" she asked, clearly exasperated with Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru." he bit out, as if the name itself was pure evil.

Kagome smiled.

"I told you that somebody wouldn't be happy." she said.

Inuyasha looked at her just as Sesshomaru arrived, standing next to Kagome.

"Kagome! Get away from him! He'll kill you!" yelled Inuyasha, readying his Tetsaiga.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha and turned to Sesshomaru. He was tall, with long white hair and golden eyes. The markings, fangs, pointed ears, and claws gave away that he was a youkai. The markings on his face indicating that he was the Lord of the Western Lands. He looked at Inuyasha with no interest.

Ooh, by the way, by the way  
I've found someone who gives me space

"You are still safe?" he asked Kagome, all the while watching Inuyasha.

"I'm fine, Sesshomaru." she said, "I'm sorry I'm late, but as you can see, I ran into Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru nodded, finally looking down at Kagome.

"You are sure?" he asked, "He did not harm you in _any_ way?"

Kagome knew that he was stressing the 'any' part because of the mental and emotional havoc that Inuyasha had bestowed upon her just over 3 years before.

_**  
Keeps me safe  
Makes me sane**_

"Yes, I'm sure." she said.

"Kagome! What are you doing?! He's the enemy! Get out of my way so that I can kill him!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and glared at him.

"Look here, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is not the enemy. He has not tried to kill me since I've been with him for the last 3 years. In fact, he saved me and protected me when you didn't." hissed Kagome, "I've decided that I will continue to travel with him until the Shikon no Tama is complete, and from there I will decided what to do."

_**  
Found someone to take your place  
Now I'm safe in his arms  
And I decided only he can play with fire**_

Inuyasha gaped at her. Sesshomaru smirked and Kagome was fuming again.

"Why would Sesshomaru, the 'Ice Prince' and one who hates humans, help and protect _you_?" asked Inuyasha, stressing the 'you' part.

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow and took three steps away from Kagome. Inuyasha didn't understand, until he felt and saw Kagome's anger. Her aura was soaked with her powers, and her eyes held so much anger that they were as black as her hair once more.

"Don't you dare insult me like that ever again, Inuyasha!" she yelled, tears starting to form in her eyes.

_NO! I will not cry for the loss of him! Never again!_ she thought, banishing the tears before they fell.

Inuyasha stared at her.

"Bitch! I was not insulting you! I need you and he hates humans!" yelled Inuyasha.

Love me, Love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again

Sesshomaru actually grinned at this. His stupid half brother was digging himself a grave and the way he kept going, he would be there, with soil on top of him, within the hour. He looked at Kagome and took a few more steps away from her. When she was this angry it was practically like a youkai in a blood lust. The difference being that she was human, and she still had control over her actions. Still, her aura was growing and her power kept up with it, soaking it, forcing it to hold as much of it as it could.

Burn into the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire

Kagome realized that she needed to calm down. She closed her eyes and started to breathe. Slowly, she felt her aura relax and retract and her powers returned to her. When she opened her eyes they were still black with anger, but it was well controlled now. Inuyasha was just staring at her. He couldn't believe that this was 'his' Kagome, the same Kagome who always forgave him for leaving the group, or not protecting her, or not protecting the others.

I can't believe it's really you  
(Love me, love me)

"You have really changed Kagome." he said quietly, "You are so much more powerful than before. You are no longer weak or in need of protection."

Kagome glared at him.

"Obviously. And I was never weak before. I simply had to learn how to control and use my powers." she said angrily.

Sesshomaru stepped up to her side again, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She understood that he was proud that she had not lost her temper completely.

_**  
I hear you're doing really well  
(If you want me)**_

"What are you talking about? You always were weak and always needed to be protected." said Inuyasha bluntly, "And you always failed at trying to hide from the enemy, 'cause they always found you and kidnapped you."

"You know, Sesshomaru, I'm glad I left when I did. I'm sorry if Sango-chan, or Miroku-sama, or Kirara, or Shippou-kun suffered because I left. However, I don't think I could've survived with Inuyasha constantly belittling me." she said, "And Inuyasha, I'm so done crying over you."

_**  
Finally every tear has dried  
(Love me, love me)**_

Inuyasha stared at her, once more, in shock.

"Sesshomaru, let's go." said Kagome, turning to Sesshomaru, "I don't think that Inuyasha knows how to play with fire without getting burnt."

Sesshomaru smirked and nodded. They both left Inuyasha just standing there, having been burnt from playing with fire.

**_Can boys like you, boys like you  
Play with fire_**

****

_

* * *

_

Saturn: And there you have it! I really hope you like it!

Inner Saturn: That's 'cause Saturn's been out of the writer's loop and is hoping that you will bring her insperation.... pathetic

Saturn: hey! That's not true!

Inner Saturn : *looks at Saturn* Really...

Saturn: *laughes nervously* A-Anyways, please review!

Inner Saturn: Flames too, I like them.

Saturn: NO!

* * *


End file.
